Kitten
by Bimefl
Summary: TBag gets revenge on Susan by kidnapping her now teenage daughter, Gracie. Some habits are hard to break. Please note rating change!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Adult content, implied non-con, and lots of violence. Rating may go up for later chapters.

**AN: **Just enjoy that story, review if you want, and remember that I don't own any of these characters, nor Prison Break, and (sadly) not T-Bag...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Hollander sat on the couch, every bit the typical teenage girl on a Thursday night at home. It was late, almost midnight, but her mother Susan wouldn't be home from work until two, so Gracie wasn't worried about getting scolded.

This was how it was now that her mother worked 2nd shift at the local factory. Grace would come home from school to an empty house, clean, cook, do the dishes, and sit around. It'd been lonely since her brother went to college, but she got used to it.

Friends often offered to let her come over, or just take her out, but unfortunately there was a snag in that plan: Mrs. Hollander. She'd been paranoid ever since...

_No,_ Grace thought, _don't go there._ And so she didn't. She didn't think about Teddy, the one man her mother had ever loved. She didn't remember the shock when she found out that he had not moved away but had in fact been sent to prison after Susan had seen his face on America's Most Wanted. She didn't even think about why he had been locked up. And most importantly she did not think about how Teddy had escaped. That's how Grace dealt with things.

So as the TV droned on with some pointless sitcom Grace rolled her eyes and snuggled into the blanket she was holding. It was soft and soon she found her eyes drooping shut. Sleep wove its way into her mind and before she knew it she was passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours (or was it minutes?) later a small shuffling sound disturbed her sleep. Assuming it was her mother coming to tell her to go to bed Grace sat up without really opening her eyes. "I know, I know," she mumbled. "Stop falling asleep in front of the TV."

"What was that, Gracie?" The voice she heard was not her mother's and it immediately snapped Grace wide-awake. Lounging against the wall opposite her, not 10 feet away, stood Theodore Bagwell.

Her breath caught in her throat as she moved to stand. "I wouldn't do that, Kitten," he drawled, standing up fully now and pointing a kitchen knife at her.

Sitting down again Grace clutched the blanket protectively in front of her. "What-" she began but stuttered and closed her eyes before trying again. "What are you doing here?"

"What you should be asking is how I got in." Taking a step towards her he continued. "You know, a pretty little thing such as yourself should not leave the doors unlocked when she's home alone. 's just not smart. Someone might come in here and take advantage of it." He grinned, but there was no joy there, only malice.

Grace swallowed and tried to keep her breathing even. Here he was, Theodore, Teddy, standing right there in front of her. It was her worst nightmare come true.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kitten? Years, by my count. Course in prison one tend to lose track of time. But my, you've sure grown up." Grace held the blanket tighter, thinking that it could somehow save her. T-Bag just laughed. "So tell me, how is that mother of yours? Last time I saw her she wasn't doing so well." The tone was light, teasing, and yet at the same time so dark that Grace was afraid to even listen, let alone speak. "Well speak up, darlin'."

Looking up at him she managed to say, "She's fine."

"At work until 2, isn't that right?" Theodore licked his lips. "Such a shame." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Grace, who scooted into the corner, as far from him as she could get without standing. "Did she tell you what she turned me in for, or did you find out on the news?"

Grace's eyes never left his face as she answered, "I thought you'd just left until your face was plastered on TV."

"Ah, so mother dearest lied," Theodore mused. "Not surprising, given the circumstances. She probably just doesn't want to admit that she gave a pedophile and killer access to her two innocent children." Grace closed her eyes and tried not to notice how the words pedophile and killer sounded like compliments rolling off his tongue.

Opening her eyes again she saw that he had moved closer. "Don't worry, Kitten. This is just a social visit. Couldn't think of a better way to let Susan know that I do indeed remember what her front steps look like. Let her know that, would you? I'll be seeing you soon." With that Teddy pressed a damp rag over Grace's mouth and nose. She struggled for a minute but soon passed out on the couch once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Grace awoke to a frantic mother shaking her.

"Gracie," Susan said, louder than last time. "Grace, wake up!" Taking a deep breath Grace opened her eyes and was slammed with a pounding headache. She moaned. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Immediately the dream came rushing back to her and she began breathing quickly. "Just a bad dream, Mom," Gracie whispered, still frightened of what her own mind had obviously come up with.

Susan calmed down a bit and sat on the floor by the couch, brushing the hair back from her daughter's face. Even though Grace was 16 she still asked, "About what?"

Grace hesitated a moment before answering, "About Teddy." Susan stiffened but didn't say anything so Gracie went on. "He was here, and he was asking about you."

"Oh," Susan remarked softly. "Are you-?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Grace paused a moment and then recalled something odd. "The weirdest thing was the he said to tell you that he did remember what your front steps looked like."

At this point Susan screamed. Not loud, or high, but she did scream.

"It wasn't a dream," Susan cried. She stood and grabbed at the phone hanging on the wall. Before Grace knew what was going on cops were swarming the place and asking her all the details of what she thought was a dream. They dusted for fingerprints and called back the next day concluding that they did indeed belong to Theodore Bagwell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace slept even worse at night after that. Every time she shut her eyes she saw his face and her dreams were plagued with scenes strait from horror flicks.

One night, about a week later, it was past 4am when Grace managed to get to sleep. She tossed and turned, visions haunting her. Suddenly she felt a hand across her mouth and smelled a familiar chemical scent, one she had hoped never to come in contact with again. Within moments of struggling her world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Grace became aware of was a gentle roar of a car engine. Thinking it out of place she dragged herself into consciousness and opened her eyes. _Why am I in a car?_ Lifting her head she found herself belted into the passenger seat of a station wagon.

"'morning, Kitten," came a smooth Southern voice that chilled her bones. Gracie turned her head and saw Theodore driving the car.

"No," Gracie gasped. "No this is just another dream." Frantically tried to brush her hands over her arms to dispel the chills running down her spine, but found that they were tied with duct tape.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this ain't no dream." Theodore split his attention between driving and watching Grace grapple with the truth.

"No," she whispered. "No the cops had my house under constant surveillance. There's no way-"

"Apparently there was because here I am, and here you are," he grinned. "Guess those boys in blue just aren't what they're cracked up to be."

Grace stared at Theodore in horror. "No, God, no." The words dropped off her lips weakly, almost a defeat. She went for the door handle with her tied hands.

"Wouldn't try that, darlin'," he warned. "We're in vehicle," he enunciated every syllable, "moving about 80 miles per hour faster than you would want the speed to be if and when you jump out of a car." She paused, glanced over at the speedometer, and took a deep breath.

"I swear," she tried, "you'll get anything you want. Just take me back." Her voice shook minimally as she spoke.

"Aw, now Kitten, I don't want anything that ain't here in this here car with me." He winked over at her and returned his eyes to the road.

"Please, don't..." Grace trailed off, unable to say it.

"If you're good, I'll let you beg later," Teddy grinned. "But right now I need to drive." He turned up the radio, which was playing, what else, country, and whistled along, leaving Grace to turn her head away so he wouldn't see the tears streaking down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Same as for last chapter, some of it still coming. Adult content, implied non-con, and more violence...

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed this little piece of my imagination. And even those who didn't, thanks for wasting your time to read it. Once again I regret to admit that I don't own any of these characters. sighs We all know who I would buy though, if someone were to seel him on E-Bay. I'd have to fight off a lot of other fangirls, but there's a lot of rage packed into my little body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost three in the afternoon by the time Theodore pulled off the highway and onto the side of a road in the middle of nowhere. Grace looked at him, puzzled. "Now listen good, Kitten," he began, cut off by his own yawn. "I'm a little bit worn down from this long night I've had, but don't think that for one second you can get away from me, because you can't." He reached into the backseat and pulled up a plastic bag. "Here," Theodore tossed a bag of chips at Grace. "Eat up." He pulled out water and a sandwich, barely pausing to open them before devouring the sandwich and gulping down the water.

Meanwhile Gracie was struggling to open the bag with her hands still taped together. Teddy watched a minute, amusement playing across his features, before he plucked the bag from the girl's hands and opened it. Handing it back to her he yawned again.

"I need some assurance that you won't run off while I catch a few winks," Theodore told her.

"Don't drug me again," Gracie said, breaking her decision not to speak to this bastard.

"Aw, now why would I do that?" He grinned innocently. "All I need to do is tape those skinny little legs o' yours together, and you won't be going nowhere."

"Fine," Grace spat. She pushed up and turned, bending her knees so that her feet were on top of the shifter.

"Hm," Theodore remarked, grabbing the duct tape from the backseat, "no fight? I'm disappointed." He passed the roll around her ankles a few times and tore the end with his teeth.

"I save it for when it matters," she retorted, yanking her feet back and placing them on the floor.

Teddy just laughed and, putting the car keys in his pocket, reclined the chair as far back as it would go. "One more thing, Kitten. You even think of running while I'm sleeping, know this: I will find you and carve you like turkey at Thanksgivin'. Are we clear?" Grace merely nodded and swallowed hard. Soon all she could hear was his rhythmic breathing.

It wasn't as though she didn't think of escaping. She did. In fact she even went so far as to try the door handle. Unfortunately it did not yield the expected result. The handle moved, all right, but did not release the catch on the door. _Asshole must've broken it,_ she thought cynically. All the other doors would require either enough movement to disturb Theodore, or climbing over him, a temptation she knew he would not resist.

So Gracie merely sat there, taped up, staring into space for a few hours while T-Bag caught up on some much needed sleep. The entire time not one car passed them on the road.

She thought of her mother, and how worried she would be to find Grace gone. Of course it wouldn't take long for the cops to figure out who had taken her. The Amber Alert had probably gone out already, but this gave her no comfort. People didn't really pay attention to those anyway, so unless they were pulled over, Grace figured she was screwed. _God,_ she prayed, _don't let that be in the literal sense._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

By the time that Theodore woke up Grace was stiff from sitting so long with her limbs tied together. He stretched out languidly like a dog before turning to look at his prey.

"Couldn't open the door, could yah?" Grace glared but refused to answer. "Ah well, 's better that way. I won't have to go chasin' you for hours." He sat up and repositioned his chair so he could drive. "'s not far now," he told her. "I promise." With that Teddy started the car and pulled back onto the road.

The rest of the ride was, as T-Bag had promised, fairly short. It was silent, though, because he had turned off the radio, and for some reason that served to put Gracie on edge. She didn't know where they were going, although she had a pretty good idea what was going to happen once they got here. Murderous rapists have hard habits to break. The sun was setting as the car turned onto a dirt track. It went on for a few miles before dead-ending at a cabin.

"Home-sweet-home," Theodore grinned at Grace, turning the ignition off. He grabbed a backpack from behind his chair and got out, walking around the car to open the door for Grace, seeing as it didn't open from the inside. "Stick out your feet, girly," he told her, pulling a knife from his pocket as he spoke. With practiced ease he slit the tape and freed her feet. Pocketing the knife once more Teddy grabbed her arm and pulled Grace from the car, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Where are we?" she ventured to ask as he half-led, half-dragged her to the door of the shack. In the fading light she could barely make out his expression, but she could have sworn he licked his lips and smirked.

"If nowhere were a state, well then darlin' we'd be at the dot in the middle of it." Teddy laughed and used his bad hand to open the door. Only then did Grace notice he shied away from using his left hand, although why she had no idea.

Theodore shoved Grace through the open door into darkness. "Wait here a moment, won'tcha?" he told her as he stepped back outside. Unable to see anything she did as she was told, listening in the dark. After a minute she heard a motor start up, followed shortly by T-Bag's return. He must have flipped a switch because in a moment the room was flooded with light.

Grace just stood there, looking around at the small space. The _cabin_, if you could call it that, had exposed ceiling beams and was only one room, with cabinets and a sink in one corner, a table and a few broken chairs near that, a mattress on the floor posing as a bed, and a sink in the far corner next to what looked like a closet but proved later to be the bathroom.

While Gracie was looking around, Theodore had brushed past her and was unloading the contents of the backpack. She watched as he took out a few bags with food, some clothes, and a few other seemingly random items. "Here," he said, tossing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt at her. When they hit the floor Teddy looked at her questioningly. In response Grace held out her hands, still taped together. Teddy rolled his eyes but walked over to her and pulled out the knife again. Instead of cutting the bonds right away he placed the tip of the knife at her throat. "As much as I'd love to see you bleed, I'd rather it not be as a punishment for tryin' to escape, understand Kitten?" His voice was low and threatening, face inches from hers.

"Yes," Grace whispered, and so he held her wrists with his left hand and cut the tape with his right. It was then that she saw the scar encircling his left wrist.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," was all Theodore said when he saw her staring at it. So Grace peeled off the rest of the tape and, grabbing the clothes, went to change in the bathroom.

Closing the door she tried hard not to collapse onto the floor in a heap of tears. Instead she bit her lip and leaned against the door while changing into the clean clothes. _Why bother to give me clothes?_ was her cynical thought. _So he can tear them off?_ Grace harbored no illusions as to why T-Bag had kidnapped her. She already knew he intended to rape her and kill her after making sure she felt as much pain as humanly possible. Why else would he have gone through the trouble of bringing her here?

Once changed Grace came out of the bathroom, looking thoroughly sullen. She stood awkwardly, leaning against the wall. Theodore was in the process of locking the door. It was one of those damned dead bolts that used keys on the inside and outside. A quick scan of the room told her that none of the windows opened either.

"Now, Kitten," Teddy said, done locking the door. "There's a sandwich on the counter for you, and then I'd recommend getting some sleep." He walked up to her so that they stood a foot apart and made a show of putting the key into his pocket. "If you need me, just scream." With a wink he walked by her into the bathroom and shut the door. Grace heard the shower turn on and set about trying every possible exit, but to no avail.

Frustrated she grabbed the sandwich left on the counter and devoured it. There was no denying she had been hungry. Upon finishing she still heard the shower going and sleep was tugging at her mind. Eyeing the mattress she groaned inwardly. Of course there was only one bed. Theodore wasn't exactly the subtle type. Knowing that sleeping in the same place as that sick fuck was the last thing she should every think of doing, Grace curled up into a little ball on the mattress anyway. The lack of sleep (at most 5 hours last night) and emotional exhaustion from the day finally caught up with her and before she knew it Gracie had cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I apologize for the slightly longer wait for a slightly shorter chapter, but I have a great excuse. I got the lead role in our school's musical, so unfortunately I don't know how regular my updates are going to be for awhile. I'll try to keep it to once week, but no promises. Without any further ado, go read the T-Bag goodness.

* * *

Somewhere in her mind Grace knew she wasn't at home, safe in her bed, but it didn't dawn on her as her mind surfaced from sleep. She could feel that she was lying on her side, knees bent, arms curled under her head, but it took her a moment to notice the arm draped around her waist. Tensing, memories flooded into her head and realization dawned.

_Shit,_ Grace thought, wanting so badly not to wake Theodore and at the same time needing to get away from him. She became aware that he was spooned against her back and cringed away from his body slightly. The movement must have startled him because Gracie felt his arm tighten on her waist and heard his breathing change. She could feel it more than hear it as he took a deep breath in.

"Hey Gracie," Theodore mumbled in her ear. She tried to pull away but he only shifted so that her head now rested on his arm as it gripped her closer. "Shh," he whispered. Grace felt her breathing speed up and knew Teddy felt it too because he buried his face into her hair and inhaled. "Mmm, smells just like dear Susie used to." She shuddered as he went on, "Coconuts and suga'."

"Let go," Grace demanded, kicking back at him. In response Theodore rolled, flipping her onto her stomach and pinning her arms out to the sides.

"Poor lil' girl," he threatened, mouth on her ear. "Wha's she gonna do when I don't?" He left the question hanging in the air and got up, leaving Grace to scramble into a sitting position and hug her legs to her chest. She watched as Teddy pulled a box of cereal from a cabinet. Opening it he leaned against the counter and ate strait from the bag.

Grace watched, disconnected. When he saw her watching Theodore tilted the box towards her. "Hungry?" he asked, helping himself to another handful. Shaking her head Grace took to studying the pattern on the blanket that had been haphazardly thrown on the mattress.

After tidying himself up Teddy offered Grace a brush and a tube of toothpaste. She accepted them with a guarded expression and went over to the sink, barely glancing at him. Pulling the brush through her tangled hair (it hadn't been dealt with for two days) Grace winced minutely, but kept going. Having no toothbrush she squeezed the paste onto her finger, after washing her hands, and made do. She finished up by splashing water on her face and drying it on her t-shirt, not wanting to use the towel hanging by the sink. Glancing in the mirror she saw Theodore right behind her.

"Jesus," she exclaimed, turning around and backing up against the sink.

"He's a little busy at the moment," Teddy winked, placing his hands on the ledge behind Grace, "but I'm sure if you leave a message, he'll get back to you as soon as he can."

"You don't have to do this," Grace breathed, sensing the threat.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You're just too pretty to let go."

Without warning Grace brought her knee up hard into Theodore's groin. She pushed him down and ran to the door, grabbed the handle and yanked it. The door wouldn't budge.

"Forgettin' one lil' thing, aren't we Kitten," Teddy teased, pulling the key from his pocket. Grace turned and debated a moment before going for the key. She kicked Theodore in the gut and he fell forward, already on his knees. He grabbed her legs and she went down, slamming her elbow on the floor as she did so.

"Shit!" Grace cried, as Theodore raked the key still in his hand down her leg. The pain dulled quickly from adrenaline but she could feel blood running down her thigh beneath the pants. She raised her fist to throw a punch at Teddy's face but he caught the hand and slammed it onto the ground next to her.

"Aw, Kitten," he mocked, "don't you wanna play?" He jumped on top of her, quickly straddling her hips and pinning down her arms.

"Get the fuck off!" Grace screamed, kicking her legs and trying to twist her body.

"Calm down, girl," he told her. "It'll only hurt more if you fight." To emphasize the point he released one of her arms to slap her.

"Fuck you!" Grace scratched at Theodore's face with her free hand, only to receive another stinging blow.

"Now, Kitten," he said, pinning her wrist down once more, "put those little claws away or I will rip them off one by one, understand?" Grace wasn't listening. She was too busy moving her hips, trying to get away. To get her attention Teddy pulled her upper body off the ground by her arms and then slammed her back down, chuckling when he heard her head connect with the hard floor. "I said do you understand?" Something in his tone stopped Grace for a moment and she stared up at the man, biting her lip.

"No," she spat. Theodore sighed and stood, dragging Grace with him.

"Oh well." He threw her down onto the mattress and straddled her once more. Toying with the waistband on her pants with one hand and holding her wrists with the other he said, "If you wanna beg, Kitten, now would be the time."

Taking a breath to quell her nerves Grace thought a moment, stalling. "Will it change your mind?" she bitterly asked.

"Nope," Teddy admitted, "but it'd sure be entertaining." When she was silent he pulled her pants down and forced her legs apart with his knee. "It's a shame," he grinned, licking his lips. "I am so fond of screamers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Implied non-con, violence, and mature language. **In case you have not notices, despite my having mentioned it several places, I have changed the rating of this story to "M", not so much for this chapter but definitely for the next one. It justs leave me free to go with the flow of story and not have to worry about overstepping the rating. No, this doesn't mean smut will be forthcoming, it just means that I wouldn't want a 13 year-old reading some of what I will be posting.

** AN: **Alright, so it did take me longer than I had wanted, but here is the update now. This chapter was hard for me to write, having never been raped and therefore not knowing the emotions and thoughts that go with it, so please just bear with me. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but I think I may have made little Gracie too strong. Don't worry, she'll be put back into her place soon enough. Without any further ado:

* * *

Grace did indeed scream, and cry, and beg. When it was over, and Theodore got up to get a cigarette, she grabbed the blanket and tried to cover herself, tears running down her bruised face. She had a split lip and a black eye thanks to Teddy.

All she could do was sit there, back against the wall, and close her eyes. Theodore knew that look, had seen it dozens of times on different faces, different places. They all got that look. It was defeat, he had decided. Knowing that someone else could have complete control over your body must be frightening. He wouldn't know. T-Bag was always the one in control, ever since…

Taking a long drag he snatched his pants off the floor and pulled them on. The broken little girl just sat there, looking sullen, and it inspired Theodore. He rummaged through the backpack he had left on the counter, pulling out a cell phone he had picked up. Flipping it open he played with the buttons and knelt in front of Grace, who appeared oblivious until she heard a beeping noise. Glancing up she saw the camera phone pointed at her and flipped Teddy off.

"Aw, that's not very nice," he grinned, snapping another angle. "Hold out your wrists, darlin'." Grace shot him a "fuck you" glare but held out her wrists nonetheless. He got a close-up of the bruises he had left there, and then sat back cross-legged, figuring out how to send them to his Alliance for Purity friend who had gotten him the phone. Along with the pictures he sent instructions to print them and send them to Susan Hollander.

Grinning he snapped the phone shut and laid back down, still puffing on the cigarette. Gracie hadn't moved.

"You're awful quiet, Kitten," Theodore remarked, turning his head to look at her. When she made no move to reply, he offered her the cigarette. To his surprise Gracie took it. Staring at it in her fingers she didn't take a drag, but leaned over and pressed the burning end into Teddy's arm, who barely flinched. Dropping it there she stood, taking the blanket with her, and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door.

T-Bag merely chuckled, picking up the cigarette and looking at the burn. It just reminded him of his father, so he took a last drag and stubbed the cig out on the floorboards beside the bed. He heard the shower turn on, but decided he needed a break from antagonizing the girl, for the moment at least.

Grace stepped into the hot water and cried. She didn't even bother trying to clean herself, she knew she couldn't. It was no use. She could never be clean again, and it was his fault. For a moment thoughts of blaming her mother crossed her mind, but as she sunk to the bottom of the shower, knees buckling, Gracie knew it was not Susan's fault.

As the water mixed with her tears a realization came to Grace through the pain. She was not dead. Theodore hadn't killed her, even though she was sure he had thrown his worst at her (little did she know…). The point was Grace Hollander was still a living, breathing, girl. This sparked a hope in her she thought was never there. She might get out of this alive.

It was with that somewhat cheerful thought that she grabbed the bottle of shampoo sitting on the floor set about trying to wash the dirt off her body. As she passed her soap-covered hand down her leg it brushed against the cut left by the key and Grace winced. She rinsed off most of the blood and finished washing up.

Coming out of the shower she noticed a clean, folded towel that had been set on top of the toilet. Not questioning how it got there Gracie grabbed it, noting a clean pair of jeans and another t-shirt.

Satisfied that she was now clean and comfortable Grace left the bathroom and, without looking around, grabbed the brush off the sink and untangled her hair. She could sense Theodore watching her from a chair at the table, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't that she had accepted being raped; it was that she was trying to prove to herself that he hadn't won.

In a spectacular show of confidence and defiance Grace set the brush down and walked over to the table, seating herself opposite Teddy. She still couldn't meet his eyes, so she stared at the semi-useless hand he rested on the table.

_Breath in, breath out, _Gracie reminded herself. _He's an evil son-of-a-bitch but he hasn't killed you. _As her conscious mind began planning various ways of escaping this little hellhole, a tiny voice whispered to her, _Although death could be a blessing after this._

Theodore studied her expression, perhaps looking for a way to break her. _Or just a way to have a little more fun._ It was true what Grace thought. At the moment he had no intentions of killing her. Teddy had something more devious in mind.

Gracie suddenly raised her eyes and was only marginally startled to find Theodore staring at her. Neither said a word, but somehow the silence let them both know exactly what the other was thinking. It terrified Grace to see into Teddy's mind, but he simply took what he found in hers as a challenge.

* * *

"These used to be your favorite," Theodore told Gracie, eating his share of the SpagettiO's strait from the pot. Apparently the wood stove she had noticed upon arriving still worked just fine.

Gracie stared down at her bowl, stirring the contents with a plastic spoon. "Yeah," she responded, almost automatically. She's barely said a word to him all day, preferring rather to listen to his endless ramblings in silence.

"Susie would always tell me to make these when I watched you kids," Teddy grinned. "'Course lettin' me near her precious children wasn't a very bright idea of hers. I'm just not the sort to resist temptation." Grace didn't reply and pushed away her bowl of tomato sauce and circular noodles. "Wha's a'matter with you, girl?" He tossed the empty pot into the sink and stalked over to the table. Pulling a chair out he spun it around and sat straddling the back, eyes on Gracie. She continued her silent contemplation of the table, noting a gouge that seemed to have been made with a knife. "Aren't you hungry?" Theodore asked, trying to meet the girl's eyes.

Standing up Gracie took the bowl and headed to the sink, but only made it a few steps. Teddy gripped her wrist with his good hand, keeping her where she stood next to his chair. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's a sin to let good food go to waste?" His voice was so gentle, so caring that for a moment Grace actually thought he was sincere. "Now sit back down," he told her, "and eat that."

Grace tried to take another step past him but he stood in one fluid motion, towering over her by at least six inches. She swallowed hard but did not sit back down, so Teddy took a step towards her, leaving only inches between them. Grace had to crane her neck to look into his eyes. "I said sit down." To emphasize this he squeezed her wrist, pressing down on the bruises he had left earlier.

Her knees buckled from the sudden pain but Teddy managed to push her back into her chair without spilling any of the food. "Eat." He told her, resuming his seat and watching her.

Glaring at him, Grace picked up the spoon and took a mouthful of her SpagettiO's. Her stomach, having been empty all day, protested this action, but there was nothing Grace could do about it. Like she had told Theodore, she picked her battles and this one just was not worth getting hurt over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:**Implied non-con, violence, and mature language

** AN: **So it's been a long time, hasn't it? Well I got caught up in the musical and then things just got weird. But now I'm back, using break to catch up on a few things, including this lovely story. I apologize for the wait, and the lack of real action in this chapter. And I still think I might be making Gracie a little strong, but T-Bag will take care of that soon enough. Just read and enjoy and if you feel like it review, ok?

* * *

The next day followed in much the same way. Grace awoke once more curled into Theodore's arms like some sort of doll, and once more he took advantage of her. This time she was expecting it, which in her mind made it worse. It was as though Grace was watching a horrific car accident about to take place and feeling powerless to stop it.

Teddy teased her more, took his time. Yesterday had been fun, but today he was determined to test her limits.

"What was that Kitten?" he whispered, running a finger down her throat and chest agonizingly slow. He was straddling her and already removed her t-shirt, a practiced task when one is pinning one's victim down by her wrists with one's crippled hand.

"I didn't say anything," Grace spat with venom. Her head was tilted to the side so she wouldn't have to close her eyes to avoid looking at him. A shudder ran down her spine as Theodore's finger traced lazily across her stomach and she reflexively flinched. This seemed to amuse him and he tried to elicit the same response again by sliding his palm up her torso and groping her breast.

Gracie clenched her teeth and tried to wrench her arms out of Teddy's grasp. "Ooo," he mocked, leaning down to speak directly into her ear, not relinquishing any hold he had on her. "A little feisty this morning, are we?" In a seemingly uncharacteristic move he bent his head and gently kissed her throat. Grace squirmed underneath him, only serving to excite Theodore more, a fact that pressed itself upon her quite literally.

"Get off," she demanded, voice showing panic.

"Already have," Theodore mumbled into her skin. He kissed her neck again, but this time ended in a bite that caused Grace to scream. He laughed, pulling back to see her face now turned up at him. Moving his hand from her chest to her face he cupped her cheek, whispering, "Was that little yelp from pain, or pleasure?"

Watching Teddy bite his lip Grace snarled, "Neither." A raised eyebrow prompted her to continue. "That was from disgust at your sadism."

"Aw, well if you think that's sadism, then darlin' you have some catchin' up to do."

* * *

Gracie regretted having spoken her mind later. As she washed away the blood in the shower, it became apparent just how sorry she was. There were bite marks along her neck and shoulders, some even that had blood spilling from them. In addition to the split lip and black eye from yesterday, her face now sported a cut across her left cheek and a sickly looking bruise she could feel on her right cheek.

Across her stomach there was only one cut, but her groin was aching so badly Grace was surprised she could stand. Teddy wasn't known to be gentle.

When she emerged from the bathroom he wasn't in the cabin. A moment of listening and Gracie heard the telltale signs of wood being chopped. _Of course,_ she thought. The only way they had to cook food was on the wooden stove, which sat by the cabinets and kitchen sink.

She didn't even bother to check the door this time, knowing that she lacked the strength at the present time to outrun the psycho with an ax even if the door was unlocked. Instead Grace snooped in the backpack T-Bag hadn't moved from the kitchen counter, looking for the cell phone. It occurred to her briefly that if he walked in on her doing so, only more pain would result, but she decided she didn't care.

Picking her way cautiously through the contents Grace found that the phone was not there. _He must've taken it out with him,_ she grimaced. _There goes the easy plan._ It would have been too simple if all Gracie had to do was pick Theodore's cell phone out of his bag when he wasn't there and call the police. At least she knew the phone received signal wherever they were. If it hadn't then Teddy would not have been able to send out those pictures of her.

It was with a plan forming in her mind that Grace sat down at the table with her back to the door and leaned her head upon her hands. Her eyes were fixed on a point across the room, some rusty stain below the sink when she heard the door swing open and Theodore walked in.

"Come 'ere, Kitten," he said, staying in the doorway. Gracie turned enough to see him leaning against the frame. "I ain't got all day," Teddy drawled. Deciding it wasn't worth a fight Grace stood and followed him out the door to the pile of freshly chopped wood. "Bring some of that in, won'tcha?" Without waiting for her response Teddy bent over, piled wood into his own arms, and carried it in.

Still a little weak Gracie picked up as much as she could, only a few pieces, and hauled them into the cabin. She dropped them by the stove where Teddy was piling them nicely.

"Aw, now that's all you got?" When Gracie didn't answer Theodore grinned and stood so they were face to face. "Someone's not hurt, are they?" he asked, almost seeming to care.

"No," Grace answered, taking a step back. Teddy grabbed her wrist to stop her and she let out a hiss as his fingers gripped her bruises.

" 'Cause if you were hurt I might let you off the hook for," he paused, letting his eyes wander down her body, "hard work."

Yanking her wrist out of grasp Gracie said, "I'm fine," and walked out to bring in more wood. Somewhere in her mind she had a vague idea that defiance was only going to get her into trouble with Teddy, but she decided she really didn't care. There was no way in hell she would let him know he caused her pain.

Theodore's thoughts followed a somewhat similar pattern. The girl was proud, a bit much like her mother, although there was a certain strength backing up Gracie's pride. It was the thought of breaking that which brought a smile to his face as he too went to bring in more wood. _Yes,_ Teddy grinned, _this one's gonna be an interesting challenge._


End file.
